


Cumming into a Black hole

by Elijah_Partridge



Category: Interstellar (2014), Physics (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: Cum Ropes, Event Horizon - Freeform, Gravitational Cum, Other, Tidal Forces, black hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Partridge/pseuds/Elijah_Partridge
Summary: Wherein Cooper comes on the blackest hole he’s ever seen.





	

Cooper is calm when he jettisons from the Endurance. He feels himself becoming weightless as he begins to accelerate towards the black hole. He sees the Endurance slingshot away, carrying Amelia and Case towards Edmund’s planet, he hopes it is habitable there.

Cooper looks down towards the event horizon and decides to meet it outside in his suit. There is no way he can survive the tidal forces, and even if he could he would soon be crushed by the singularity at the center of Gargantua. He unbuckles his flight harness and heads towards the airlock. He floats free of the craft, and gazes down into the complete darkness.

Cooper feels a flutter in his stomach looking at Gargantua, seeing all the matter incinerating as it hits the horizon. He knows that in his frame of reference he might be able to make it through, as long as he’s not stretched into an atom wide piece of spaghetti by the differential tide. It is the most terrifyingly beautiful thing he has ever seen. The flutter in his stomach becomes a warm hardness in his pants.

He feels a tear forming in his suit, he thinks it must be the tidal forces at work, but didn’t expect them to be so strong so soon. He feels the strange sensation of his penis against the vacuum of space. Hardening it juts out from his body 7 hard inches.

He notices his penis stretching towards the black hole, the gravitational force on it is higher than on his body, stretching it away from him. He can feel a rising warmth as he stares into the massive black eye, rushing towards him.

He knows he is meeting his doom, as he feels his spunk travel down his Vas. How his hot cum can work against the gravitational forces is a mystery. Nonetheless he feels the load being pulled into the dark eye.

Copper feels his cum spurt from his cock. He watches as the time slows down for his cum, knowing that he will meet it again after the event horizon.

The gravity well drain his balls, tugging out the cum like a siphon. He watches it uncoil from his elongated dick. He watches as the differential forces stretch the already impossibly long rope thinner and thinner, into a cum string. He loses sight of the leading edge of the string as it slips across the event horizon. A pit forms in his stomach watching the cum-string disappear from view, a feeling which deepens as he watches the head of his massively elongated cock disappear too. Cooper closes his eyes and waits for it all to be over.

It doesn’t end though, he slowly opens his eyes and sees impossible geometry stretching out in every direction. Seeing into 4 dimensions from 3 makes his head spin. He looks down to center himself and sees his cock drooping out of his suit, its head resting on the floor. Reeling in the massive dong back into his suit, he again looks around. Impossible dimensions again, he tries to focus on something. Is that the back of a bookshelf? Completely covered in cum?

 


End file.
